Dunia Tetsuya Jungkir Balik
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: "Jadi Tetsuya lebih menyukai status pernikahan yang private? Baiklah. Tapi jika suatu saat kau memberontak, aku akan melakukan pemaksaan dan kau tidak boleh protes." Akashi menepuk kedua pipi Kuroko keras, membuat anak itu terbelalak kaget—dipaksa kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya./Chapter 2 is out!
1. Chapter 1

Dunia Tetsuya Jungkir Balik

Chapter 1

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

DTJB © Tisa's Flower

Warnings: typo, misstype, yaoi, _shoujostyle_(?), OC, OOC, mpreg(?), dll

Tisa persembahkan untuk semua pembaca tercinta :))

* * *

_Insert Song: Upside Down World – _Going Underground

* * *

_Greeek._

Suara pintu yang digeser secara kuat bergema di dalam kediaman keluarga Kuroko. Seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMP Teiko berhenti sejenak di _genkan_ untuk melepaskan sepatu. Rambut biru muda anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun itu terlihat acak-acakan, serta beberapa tetes keringat mengintip melalui celah pori-pori di dahinya. Tanpa berucap '_tadaima'_ yang orang Jepang biasa lakukan saat pulang ke rumah, pemuda tanpa ekspresi tersebut berniat melangkah menuju kamarnya, namun ia menyempatkan berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah altar kecil tempat dua buah foto sepasang suami istri disandingkan bersama beberapa bunga krisan yang masih nampak segar.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda dengan iris senada dengan rambutnya itu, menangkupkan dua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya sambil menutup mata untuk berdoa. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, anak laki-laki itu resmi menjadi yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas, tapi ia berniat untuk tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Lagi pula selama ini ia selalu mandiri.

Setelah berganti baju dan menyempatkan menelan beberapa suap nasi, Kuroko mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas _tatami_ yang hangat. Tangan kurus pucatnya terjulur meraih _remote_ televisi untuk menyalakannya.

"—_bersama saya, Hanamura Hiroki, yang akan melaporkan secara langsung prosesi pernikahan putra tunggal pengusaha ternama dan paling berpengaruh di Jepang, Akashi Shuuichiro, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou. Pengucapan sumpah akan dilaksanakan di sebuah ruang VVIP Rumah Sakit Internasional Tokyo tempat di mana Akashi Shuuichiro yang sedang sakit dirawat. Pernikahan ini tentunya sangat mengejutkan banyak pihak mengingat Akashi Seijuurou masih dibawah umur untuk melakukan pernikahan legal—"_

"Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya Kuroko pada udara kosong. Ia agak terkejut, meskipun tidak dapat ditebak dari raut wajahnya yang selalu terlihat sama saja. Pikirannya tertuju pada kapten basket Teiko yang memiliki rambut merah dan aura menyeramkan. Seingatnya, Akashi Seijuurou memang seorang anak tunggal dan juga anak seorang pengusaha kaya. Tapi apa benar Akashi yang dimaksud reporter di televisi adalah Akashi yang _itu_?

Padahal baru saja Kuroko selesai latihan rutin di klub basket Teiko—latihan yang sangat berat tentunya, meskipun ia tidak termasuk dalam tim inti—tetapi pemuda berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan kaptennya. Bukan, bukan berarti ia selalu memperhatikannya. Akashi adalah sosok yang tenang dan sulit ditebak, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia bisa mengetahui pikiran orang lain, itu yang Kuroko tangkap. Tidak salah jika Akashi Seijuurou mendapat julukan _Emperor Eyes_. Semua orang pernah dibaca pikiran atau gerakannya oleh Akashi saat mereka berlaga di lapangan. Semuanya, nyaris. Kuroko mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak pernah.

Selama ia hidup, mungkin yang menyadari keberadaannya di dunia ini hanyalah mendiang orangtuanya, itu yang selama ini Kuroko pikirkan. Hawa keberadaannya begitu tipis untuk disadari oleh orang lain. Meski begitu, ia tak pernah terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang haus akan perhatian.

"_Dapat kita saksikan sekarang, nampaknya Akashi Seijuurou sudah sampai di pelataran parkir. Sekitar 10 orang bodyguard menutupinya dari semua orang yang hendak melihat wajahnya, namun sepertinya kita bisa benar-benar mengetahui jika anak laki-laki itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou dari warna rambutnya yang merah dan seragam SMP Teiko yang dipakainya. Sekedar informasi tambahan, pihak sekolah sudah mengizinkan dan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan soal pernikahan dini yang melibatkan anak didiknya. Alasannya karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah salah satu anak emas kebanggaan Teiko dengan segala prestasinya dibidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Ah, sempat terjadi kekacauan di pintu masuk rumah sakit yang diakibatkan oleh para wanita—fans Akashi Seijuurou yang histeris tidak terima akan pernikahan ini—"_

Kuroko mengucek kedua matanya yang berair karena ngantuk. Acara berita yang ia lihat justru seperti sedang bertransformasi jadi sebuah sinetron _stripping_ kacangan yang membosankan.

Di tengah rasa suntuknya, Kuroko berniat hendak menghubungi pamannya yang ada di desa nun jauh dari Tokyo. Ia sudah berpikir masak-masak, hidup di Tokyo terlalu berat bagi pemuda seperti dirinya yang sudah ditinggal pergi kedua orangtua yang menopang segala kebutuhannya. Kuroko tidak bisa bekerja dengan umurnya yang masih 14 tahun, tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Karena itu, dengan uang peninggalan mendiang orangtuanya yang masih tersisa, ia berniat pindah ke desa bersama pamannya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana sampai ia memiliki cukup ilmu untuk bekalnya mencari pekerjaan.

Pemuda bertubuh cenderung pendek itu naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil _handphone_ yang seingatnya ia letakkan di—

—loker ruang ganti sekolahnya?

Dengan panik Kuroko mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk memastikan dan memang benar, ponselnya tidak ada di sana. Baru teringat sekarang, ia meninggalkan barang berharganya itu begitu saja di loker ruang ganti. Ia mengintip jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 05.31 sore. Seingatnya, sekolah akan ditutup jam 06.00 sore tepat. Jika tidak buru-buru, ia tidak bisa sampai tempat waktu.

Maka tanpa sempat mematikan televisi yang masih menyala, Kuroko menyambar jaketnya dan berlari ke Teiko.

* * *

Pukul 05.59, Kuroko sampai di depan _gym_ dengan terengah-engah. Saat melihat gerbang depan sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar, anak itu merasa sangat bersyukur. Tidak mempedulikan kausnya yang kini sudah nyaris transparan akibat keringat yang membanjir di tubuhnya, Kuroko melewati halaman depan sekolahnya yang luas dan langsung menuju ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan ponselnya. Ruang ganti ada di dalam _gym_, dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika pintu _gym _sudah dikunci.

Sekali lagi keberuntungan menaungi sang pemuda bertampang datar. Ia menyadari bahwa pintu _gym_ masih terbuka. Perlahan ia memasuki ruangan luas yang sedikit remang tersebut, dan kemudian tertegun...

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

_Sraaak..._

Barusan itu, _lay up_ terindah yang pernah Kuroko lihat. Tidak mengacuhkan fakta bahwa yang melakukannya adalah pemuda dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata. Rambut merah darah yang liar, mata heterokrom _crimson-gold_ yang tajam, ekspresi wajah yang dingin dan tenang—

Kuroko melebarkan matanya. Dia kan...

"Hm?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menyadari seseorang berdiri di pintu _gym_, namun ia hanya berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan mengambil handuk putih yang tergeletak di sana untuk mengelap keringat di lehernya. Sebelum beberapa detik kemudian matanya mengarah pada Kuroko yang masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri. "Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Aku?" tanya Kuroko balik sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Ia sedikit kaget karena ada yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya dengan cepat. Sementara yang ditanya balik hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Tatapan manik _crimson-gold_ itu benar-benar menakutkan. Sang empunya melipat tangannya di depan dada dalam pose angkuh.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil ponselnya segera dan langsung pulang ke rumah, namun entah ada angin apa dia—yang jarang tertarik pada sesuatu kecuali basket dan _vanilla shake_—malah tertarik dengan sesuatu yang lain.

"Apa yang Akashi-_kun_ lakukan di sini? Barusan aku melihatmu di televisi," ujar Kuroko tanpa basa-basi dan kegugupan terpancar di wajah _emotionless_nya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat bertanya apakah dia boleh memanggil Akashi dengan embel-embel –_kun_, mengingat ini adalah interaksi empat mata pertamanya dengan sang kapten.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Soal pernikahan bodoh itu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia masuk lebih dalam ke _gym_ setelah dirasa bahwa respon Akashi yang diberikan padanya tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Ia selalu heran terhadap orang lain yang segan mendekati Akashi karena takut akan auranya. Padahal jika dirasakan benar-benar, Akashi memiliki aura yang seperti... melindungi? Mungkin karena ia seorang pemimpin. Selain memimpin basket, ia juga seorang pemimpin murid a.k.a _Seito Kaichou_. Yang bertanggungjawab, pastinya.

"Kau pikir aku akan benar-benar melakukannya, heh?" Kali ini Akashi malah tersenyum sarkastik. "Itu hanyalah permainan murahan yang dirancang oleh ayahku. Publik benar-benar percaya bahwa ia sedang sekarat dan nyaris mati? Kemudian aku, sebagi putra tunggalnya, harus memenuhi fantasinya untuk menikah muda agar dapat melanjutkan bisnisnya dan menjalankan perusahaannya? Atau malah aku hanya dijadikan alat untuk membuatkan cucu secepatnya, mungkin? Jangan buat aku tertawa."

Mendengarnya, Kuroko menjadi _sweatdropped_. Sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan Akashi itu benar-benar sarkasme atau malah curhatannya? Mungkin Kuroko memang tidak—belum?—memiliki _Emperor Eyes_ seperti yang dimiliki Akashi, tetapi ia dapat melihat ekspresi kekesalan tercetak tipis di wajah yang selalu terlihat tenang itu.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Akashi kembali bertanya, kali ini menatap Kuroko lebih tajam sambil mendekat pada pemuda yang lebih pendek 1-2 senti darinya itu sampai mereka hanya dipisahkan dalam jarak hanya 30 sentimeter. Dan Kuroko semakin yakin kalau sebenarnya Akashi sedang curhat dan berusaha mengeluarkan unek-unek serta kegalauannya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kuroko mencoba berpikir sebentar, meski ini rasanya terlalu aneh baginya—bayangkan, Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal di seantero Tokyo, atau bahkan Jepang, yang digilai banyak wanita, yang sangat _absolute_ dan ditakuti semua warga Teiko, sekarang malah meminta saran dari pemuda yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah diketahui eksistensinya oleh khalayak umum.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Akashi sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sampai sepasang mata berbeda warna itu berhenti pada wajah Kuroko yang berkeringat deras. '_Apa dia habis berlarian? Keringat itu membuatku risih.'_

"Ck." Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya dan tanpa disangka-sangka, mengulurkan handuk yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya, hingga menyentuh pipi Kuroko yang pucat.

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut saat merasakan permukaan handuk menyentuh kulitnya. _Perintah untuk mengelap keringatnya yang mengganggu_, hal yang terlintas di benak Kuroko saat membalas tatapan Akashi padanya. "_Doum_—"

"_MITSUKETA_!"

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko sama-sama menutupi mata mereka menggunakan lengan masing-masing saat cahaya terang yang berasal dari pintu masuk _gym _yang terbuka menyorot ke arah mereka. Akashi mengintip sedikit dari celah lengannya dan berdecak kesal melihat beberapa orang yang merupakan kru dari sebuah stasiun televisi yang begitu familiar bagi Akashi telah menemukannya. Padahal ia pikir penampilan perdana 'Akashi palsu' di rumah sakit sudah cukup membungkam mereka. Mulai sekarang jangan remehkan para pemburu berita yang ganas-ganas itu.

"Nah Akashi-_san_, perkenalkan saya Sato Kubota dari TV Tokyoto—"

"Apa maumu?" tukas Akashi dengan nada dingin. Aura hitam pekat menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aura kematian.

"Ugh." Sang wartawan pria berusia 30-an yang berambut keriwil bak brokoli itu terlihat ketakutan, tapi kemudian ia mengambil kacamata hitam dari sakunya dan memakainya, kemudian tertawa lebar. "Hahahaha, ini adalah kacamata hitam anti intimidasi ciptaanku. Dengan ini, keberanianku akan bertambah 1000 kali lipat dan tidak akan takut pada intimidasi macam apapun."

Demi apa Akashi sudah geram plus enek setengah mati karena waktu damainya sudah terganggu. Wartawan ini benar-benar cari mati.

"Jadi, kenapa Akashi-_san_ YANG ASLI masih ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Anda sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk melangsungkan acara pernikahan?" tanya Sato sambil menyodorkan _mic_ ke arah Akashi dalam jarak 2 meter. _Halah_, ternyata dia masih takut bakal diapa-apakan.

Akashi diam sejenak, entah sedang berpikir atau sedang mempermainkan kru televisi yang sedang menyiarkannya secara LIVE ke seluruh penjuru Jepang tersebut. Masih dalam pose angkuhnya, dia menyuruh sang kameramen mendekat, menggunakan isyarat jari saja. Mungkin sekarang gambar yang tertangkap sedang bergoyang di semua televisi yang menayangkan acara ini karena kameramennya gemetaran.

Setelah merasa jarak dan _angle_nya sudah pas, Akashi tersenyum _manis _ke arah kamera. Bulu kuduk para kru berdiri semua.

"Kalian benar-benar penasaran?" tanya Akashi, masih tersenyum, namun dengan aura menakutkan yang semakin kuat. "_Jitsu wa_..."

Semua orang yang tengah menyaksikan melalui televisi masing-masing tengah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Akashi dengan was-was, termasuk Akashi Shuuichiro yang sedang menonton televisi dengan gemas di kamar VVIP Rumah Sakit Internasional Tokyo yang sudah dihias semewah mungkin untuk acara pernikahan anaknya yang durhaka itu. Bukannya menuruti perintah ayahnya, malah mengirim 'Akashi palsu' yang sekarang sedang terkapar di lantai setelah dibogem _bodyguard_ Shuuichiro. Tanaka Haruhi, gadis bergaun putih elegan yang sedianya hendak dinikahkan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, tengah menangis di pelukan ayahnya—terancam gagal menjadi nyonya Akashi karena calon suaminya itu tak kunjung datang.

Kembali ke _gym_ Teiko, tempat di mana Akashi masih menggantungkan kata-katanya...

"_...kekkon shite iru yo_."

"EEEEHH...?" Itu adalah ekspresi terkejut yang dikeluarkan semua pemirsa.

Sato kembali muncul ke layar, kali ini dia berani mendekat dengan jarak 1 meter saja dari Akashi. "Maksudnya apa, Akashi-_san_?"

"Apa otakmu lamban? Apa kau idiot? Kelihatan sih dari wajahmu," sentak Akashi kejam, membuat Sato harus mundur—jaga jarak lagi dengan sang calon orang terkaya nomor satu di Jepang.

"Jadi Anda _sedang_ menikah? Dengan bola basket? Atau dengan... bangunan ini?"

"Apa kau buta? Oh, tentu saja, kau kan memakai kacamata hitam."

Sato _full of anger_ sekarang. Ia ingin melempari bocah SMP yang sombong itu menggunakan kamera dan menjadikan acara ini sekejam film SAW, tetapi mengingat ia sedang berada dalam pekerjaan yang amat penting—demi kenaikan pangkat dan gaji—ia pun berusaha bersabar sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, tetapi para pemirsa di rumah pasti sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Akashi-_san_ lakukan di sini? Terutama fans Akashi-_san_ yang sepertinya sudah mulai lega karena Anda tidak jadi menikah," pancing Sato. Ia tahu bakal jadi korban perasaan Akashi terus-terusan, tapi kalau tidak begini akan sulit membuat Akashi Seijuurou buka mulut.

"Kau memang brokoli _bakaho_, sudah kubilang aku sedang menikah di sini. Aku tidak akan menuruti perintah _otou-sama_ untuk menikah di rumah sakit. Terserah aku mau menikah di mana dan dengan siapa, ada yang mau protes?"

Semua kru menggelengkan kepalanya kompak.

"S-sungguh beruntung—atau sial?—gadis cantik yang menjadi pendamping Anda—"

"Memangnya kau lihat ada gadis di sekitar sini? Mungkin sebenarnya kau tidak bodoh dan idiot, tapi kau gila dan harus segera direhabilitasi di rumah sakit jiwa terdekat."

"_YAMEROOO_!" Sato berteriak frustrasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Mungkin benar kata Akashi, ia sudah gila. Ini akibatnya jika berurusan dengan anak dari Akashi Shuuichiro yang psiko _yandere _tak berperasaan.

Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya bosan. Ia menoleh ke samping sebentar, menangkap sepasang mata bulat dengan pandangan datar yang tertuju ke arahnya. Ia sampai lupa kalau masih ada makhluk itu di sana.

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Sato yang tadinya masih menjambak rambut, langsung berubah menjadi mode serius saat Akashi menyebut sebuah nama. Kuroko yang ada di samping Akashi hanya diam tidak mengerti, sebelum kemudian ia merasa lengannya ditarik kuat dan dalam sepersekian detik sepasang lengan hangat melingkar kuat di pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, yang akan berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya," ulang Akashi, lengkap dengan penegasan di bagian akhir. Kuroko menatap lurus ke arah kamera yang menyorot wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu jika sekarang ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dan incaran banyak orang. _MOST WANTED_.

"Oh, _sono otoko bishie abis_...! Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Dari mana dia datang? Apa dia jatuh dari surga di hadapanmu _eeeaaa_...?" komentar Sato alay dengan pelan sambil menyumpal lubang hidungnya yang berdarah dengan tisu seperti mayat, tidak kuat akan pesona keimutan Kuroko. "Eh, tapi mana buktinya kalian sudah menikah? Acara ini disiarkan di seluruh dunia lho, jadi kami butuh bukti yang _valid_."

"Tetsuya, angkat tanganmu."

Kuroko memperhatikan kedua tangannya jika tahu-tahu ada yang aneh, ia bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan dari mana Akashi tahu namanya. Dan... sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang mana terdapat sebuah cincin platinum berukirkan kanji 征十郎 di tengahnya. Ia melirik ke arah Akashi dan terkejut saat anak laki-laki itu juga mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan benda bulat yang membelenggu jari manisnya, cincin yang sama namun dengan ukiran katakana テツヤdi sana. Kuroko bingung, kenapa bisa begini? Dari mana cincin di tangannya berasal?

"Oh, jadi kalian benar-benar serius ya." Sato mengangguk-anggukan kepala seraya mengusap dagunya, sok mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget mengetahui bahwa Akashi Seijuurou menikahi seorang lelaki, soalnya ia sering mendengar gosip jika Akashi itu gay. Yah, gosip... yang ia telan bulat-bulat.

"Jadi sekarang silakan kalian pergi," ucap Akashi tenang. Ia merogoh kantung celananya sebentar. "Dan ini ada _souvenir_ pernikahan untuk kalian."

Sebelum sempat mengucapkan penolakan—karena kiranya sudah menduga apa yang akan Akashi beri—para kru sudah langsung dipaksa berhamburan keluar Teiko demi menghindari lemparan gunting-gunting tajam Akashi yang amat brutal.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Aku tahu semua yang akan kau tanyakan, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil bola basket yang diam di tepi lapangan dan mulai memainkannya kembali. Ia melirik ke arah Kuroko yang masih banyak berpikir. _Well_, tadi itu Akashi sedang main-main saja kan? Mereka masih SMP, sama-sama cowok, lagi! Jadi apa tujuan Akashi melakukannya tadi? Apa hanya untuk mengusir kru televisi yang mengganggu? Tapi jika benar-benar ditayangkan secara langsung, itu berarti hidupnya sedang terancam—oleh para fans Akashi, maksudnya. "O_ne on one_ denganku, jika kau menang aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kuroko menyerbu ke tengah lapangan dan berusaha merebut bola di tangan Akashi. Sialnya, Akashi tidak akan dipilih menjadi kapten jika ia tidak memiliki sisi yang luar biasa hebat.

Namun agaknya, untuk pertama kalinya kini Kuroko merasa tidak kesepian. Biasanya meskipun berada dalam klub basket, ia selalu bermain sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya berlatih bersama, _sparring_, atau _one on one_ seperti saat ini. Akashi adalah yang pertama kali, dan saat mereka tenggelam dalam permainan, Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa sedikit beban hidup terlepas dari raganya.

"Sepertinya tadi sekilas aku melihatmu tersenyum, Tetsuya?"

Dan saat Akashi lengah itulah Kuroko merebut bola dan membawanya menuju ring.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar VVIP tempat Akashi Shuuichiro berada...

"Akashi-_sama_, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi Shuuichiro yang baru saja diberi obat penenang oleh dokter, merasakan jantungnya mulai kembali bekerja dengan normal setelah sebelumnya berdebar-debar diluar kendali saat menyaksikan secara langsung deklarasi pernikahan sepihak yang dilakukan anaknya melalui siaran langsung di televisi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk melihat gadis berambut hitam yang sedianya akan dinikahkan dengan putranya itu terlihat menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Oh kau, Haruhi."

Haruhi menggenggam tangan Shuuichiro kencang seraya mata _emerald_nya berkaca-kaca. "Akashi-_sama_, meskipun ini hanya perjodohan belaka, tetapi aku benar-benar mencintai Seijuurou-_kun_ sepenuh hatiku. Izinkan aku menikah dengannya, _onegaishimasu_..."

Shuuichiro hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya soal perjodohan ini, ia hanya ISENG melakukannya atas alasan pribadi yang tidk bisa diungkapkan di _chapter_ ini. Tetapi ternyata anak perempuan dari partner bisnisnya ini malah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan anaknya. Yah... siapa juga yang tidak jatuh dalam pesona Akashi Seijuurou yang ganteng absolut itu?

Tapi jika pemberitaan di televisi barusan benar adanya dan anaknya itu serius dengan teman laki-lakinya yang berambut biru dan bertampang datar tadi, Shuuichiro pun tidak dapat berbuat banyak, mengetahui seperti apa perangai anak tunggalnya yang memiliki komitmen 「全てに勝つ、僕は全て正しい」*****. Jika sudah ada maunya, tidak seorang pun yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Hm..." Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Shuuichiro pun membuka mulutnya, "Terserah saja mau kau apakan Seijuurou agar dia bisa menerimamu, tetapi yang jelas semua keputusan ada di tangannya. Jika dia lebih memilih lelaki itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

Telapak tangan Haruhi terkepal. Ia sudah bahagia setengah mati saat diberitahu ayahnya bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang juga merupakan idolanya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi ambisinya untuk menjadi Nyonya Akashi dan menjadi wanita terkaya di Jepang—_ternyata ada maksud terselubung juga, dia_.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya yang pantas bersanding dengan Seijuurou-_kun_!"

* * *

bersambung/_to be continued_/つづく

* * *

_Footnote:_

_Subete ni katsu, boku wa subete tadashii _[aku selalu menang atas segalanya, (maka dari itu) aku selalu benar—atas segalanya]

_Jaa, mata_!


	2. Chapter 2

Dunia Tetsuya Jungkir Balik

Chapter 2

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

DTJB © Tisa's Flower

**Warnings**: Banyak sekali typo, misstype, yaoi, _shoujostyle_, penistaan OC, OOC, mpreg (cuma di chapter-chapter akhir, tapi buat peringatan aja kali nanti ada yang protes), dll.

**Very special thanks: Scattering Petals, Hanzillian Chan, Hanakocchi, Kurousa Hime, Guest, rea, UraHime Hikaru, ain, Bona Nano, sofi asat, Pixelcy61129, Flow . L, nshawol566, Thalia Tetsuna, svetthyana22, Keys13th, NaeAizawa, araya . faiqo, Guest (2), Arika Shikari, S . Hanabi. Semua yang telah nge-**_**fave**_** dan **_**follow**_**. Para pembaca.**

A/N: Maaf untuk update yang lama, gara-garanya file chapter 2 yang udah Tisa buat itu hilang, jadi rada kesel dan males nulis lagi tadinya. Untung ada review-review dari _readers_ yang bikin Tisa semangat buat nulis, kalau enggak udah Tisa lupain ini fic—ngga ding, ngga sampe segitunya XD. _Arigatou ookii_ :')

Selamat menikmati fanfic ga jelas ini :D

* * *

一番きれいな色って何だろう

Apakah warna yang paling indah?

一番光ってるものって何だろう

Apakah hal yang paling bersinar terang?

僕は探していた最高のGIFT を

Aku telah mencari hadiah yang terbaik—

君が喜んだ姿をIMEEJI しながら

—sembari membayangkan apa yang akan membuatmu bahagia

_Insert Song: GIFT – Mr. Children_

* * *

Petang itu menjadi petang terpanjang yang pernah Kuroko Tetsuya lewati sejauh wktu hidupnya sampai sekarang, setelah dihadapkan pada situasi aneh yang tidak terlihat menguntungkan.

Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, lelaki tulen, 14 tahun, murid terlampau biasa dari SMP Teikou, yang bahkan tak pernah diingat oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang bahkan tak pernah diketahui eksistensinya oleh guru-guru pengajar. Yang wajahnya sering tertusuk sikut orang tak dikenal karena saking sering dikira dinding untuk bersandar.

Ya, Kuroko yang itu. Kuroko yang tak ubahnya angin lewat itu mendadak jadi terkenal. Terkenal bukan sembarang terkenal, melainkan terkenal akibat dinikahi oleh putra tunggal salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang secara _live _di stasiun televisi yang diudarakan secara serempak ke seluruh penjuru Jepang.

Kuroko Tetsuya dinikahi putra mahkota dari keluarga Akashi, yang sama-sama bocah baru _baligh_, yang sama-sama masih sekolah, dan sama-sama lelaki. Dan saat itu... lensa kamera tepat berada dua inchi di depan lensa matanya, beradu.

Ia takut tak akan berani menghadapi esok. Ia takut menghadapi ratusan _fangirls _Akashi yang bahkan tadi sudah nyaris meluluhlantakkan gerbang depan sekolah mereka. Siapa sih yang terima jika idola kalian, yang selalu datang di mimpi kalian sebagai sosok pangeran, secara tiba-tiba mematahkan hati fansnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menikah. Hati fans mana yang tak akan sakit? Apalagi yang idola mereka pilih adalah seorang lelaki!

Gadis-gadis murka itu berdemo sambil membawa kertas berukuran poster yang bergambar wajah close up Kuroko yang disilang dengan tinta merah. Di bawahnya tertulis: _Say NO To AkaKuro_.

Kuroko hanya bisa termangu, waktu itu belum sadar apa yang dimaksud dengan 'AkaKuro' sampai Akashi menjelaskan bahwa 'AkaKuro' adalah gabungan nama mereka berdua. Entah mengapa kok rasanya mereka malah seperti dipasangkan.

Dua penjaga sekolah yang nyaris gepeng terinjak berpasang kaki gadis puber di sana pada akhirnya mampu menarik nafas lega ketika biang kerok dari permasalahan ini datang dengan sikap _cool_nya, membuat gadis-gadis di sana berubah ke mode anak anjing yang minta dikasihani.

Sewaktu mendapat kabar akan adanya inspeksi dari _fangirls_, Akashi dan Kuroko masih berduel di dalam _gym_. Mereka baru bertanding selama 7 menit dan belum ada satu pun yang mencetak angka ketika jeritan penjaga sekolah terdengar. Akashi menghentikan permainan, dan Kuroko merasa digantungkan karena tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dari si rambut merah yang memaksa jadi suaminya itu. Ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban Akashi tentang apa yang membuat pemuda itu menikahinya dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

Akashi dan para penggemarnya masih terhanyut dalam obrolan mereka ketika Kuroko menyusup ke celah-celah terkecil di antara mereka. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari. Mungkin _misdirection_nya terlampau hebat, atau mungkin pesona Akashi terlalu kuat untuk mengalihkan dunia.

Jalan yang Kuroko lalui malam itu sangat sepi, tapi ia tidak khawatir sama sekali. Kuroko tak takut dengan anjing liar, hantu, atau makhluk jejadian lainnya—kalau hal seperti itu memang ada. Bahkan mungkin mereka malah akan salah mengenalinya sebagai salah satu dari mereka.

Sambil berjalan dengan tenang, pemilik rambut biru itu mengeluarkan handphone yang berhasil ia temukan di loker. Jemarinya menekan _keypad down_, mencari-cari nama seseorang yang harus ia hubungi secepat mungkin, Kuroko Satoru—paman yang ada di desa. Tekadnya bulat, ia akan pergi dari Tokyo.

Kuroko menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan menempelkan _speaker _ke telinga. Di seberang sana nada sambung terdengar, beriringan dengan gesekan sepatu di atas aspal, serta derik serangga malam. Kuroko menanti dengan sabar.

Gagal, panggilannya masuk ke _mail box_. Dicobanya sekali lagi.

Masih sama. Tapi Kuroko tidak menyerah.

Gerbang kayu kecil rumahnya yang rapuh sudah terlihat beberapa meter di depan mata ketika terdengar sambutan dari seberang telepon. Bukan suara pria.

"_Moshi moshi_?" Kuroko menyapa ragu. Ia berhenti berjalan. Tak lama kemudian balasan salam tersampaikan.

"Ini siapa?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

"Oh, Tetsuya-_kun_? Ini Reiko."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kuroko untuk mengingat siapa wanita bernama Reiko yang ternyata adalah istri dari pamannya. Sebenarnya bukan wanita itu yang Kuroko harap menerima panggilannya, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Bibi turut berduka cita atas musibah yang menimpa kedua orangtuamu. Sekarang kau tinggal sendiri kan?"

"Benar, _Oba-san_. Kalau boleh—"

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau akan menjual rumahmu untuk biaya sekolah? Kudengar SMP Teikou itu sekolah swasta yang bayarannya mahal?"

"Aku belum memikirkan ke arah itu, tapi aku ingin berhenti sekolah dan—"

"Astaga! Putus sekolah? Lalu kau mau jadi apa? Kuli batu? Atau mengasingkan diri dan jadi pengangguran?!"

Inilah yang kurang Kuroko sukai dari bibinya, selalu memotong pembicaraan dan menerka-nerka sesuatu hal seenak persepsinya sendiri.

"Ooh... jangan bilang kau ingin mengasingkan diri ke sini?"

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Ia ingin bicara pada pamannya. Pada siapa lagi ia bisa mengadu? Hanya sang paman, adik dari mendiang ayahnya yang bisa menolongnya barang sedikit.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, Tetsuya-_kun_? Jangan-jangan tebakanku benar? Tidak, tidak, kau tidak boleh kemari—mungkin boleh, tapi jangan menumpang di rumahku. Kami sudah hidup berkecukupan, tak perlu menambahkan lelaki muda pengangguran yang hanya akan menjadi beban—"

Telinga Kuroko panas sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan apapun. Tanpa sadar ia meremas ujung pakaiannya kuat-kuat.

"—ingat dunia kita sendiri-sendiri, Tetsuya-_kun_. Dan jangan pernah mengganggu suamiku. Ia sedang berbahagia bersama anak kami yang baru lahir dan butuh banyak perhatian."

"Aku tidak butuh perhatian." Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa suaranya bergoyang tak stabil, begitu pula genggaman pada telepon selularnya yang mulai licin. Ia meneguk ludah dan menunduk. "Aku tak butuh perhatian, aku hanya ingin—"

Mendadak ia tak mendengar suara bibinya lagi. _Handphone _di genggamannya lenyap, berpindah tangan pada seseorang yang tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah ada di belakangnya.

Baru kali ini Kuroko merasa terkejut—biasanya kan ia yang suka mengagetkan.

"_Moshi moshi, Oba-san_?" Sembari menyandarkan punggung dengan santai di tembok, Akashi Seijuurou mengapit _handphone _milik Kuroko di antara telinga kanan dan bahunya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan bibirnya menorehkan senyum kecil yang misterius.

"Ini siapa? Mana Tetsuya-_kun_?"

Volume sang bibi ternyata cukup tinggi sampai Kuroko bisa mendengarnya meski berjauhan dari speaker. Anak itu menatap pemuda yang baru muncul itu dengan roman hambar.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kuroko, terlihat lelah. Dalam bola mata beriris biru cerah itu dapat Akashi temukan gurat-gurat tipis bernoda merah.

Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama. "Anda sedang berbicara dengan Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi... Seijuurou?"

"Apakah Anda pernah mendengar nama tersebut? Kalau pun tidak, hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar."

"A-Akashi... Seijuu...rou?! Anak konglomerat itu?!"

"Bisa jadi." Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar respon wanita tersebut.

"Sungguhan Akashi Seijuurou yang ITU?!"

"ITU yang mana yang Anda maksud?"

Kuroko tahu Akashi sengaja melakukan itu, tak diketahui apa maksudnya. Ia berusaha merebut kembali handphonenya namun dengan gesit Akashi mengangkatnnya tinggi. Walau tinggi badan mereka tidak berjarak jauh, namun tetap saja Kuroko itu masih beberapa senti di bawahnya.

"Akashi-_kun_, tolong jangan kerjai Reiko _oba-san_," ucap Kuroko sambil melompat untuk meraih handphonenya, tapi dengan cerdik Akashi selalu berhasil menghindarinya.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang sebentar, Tetsuya," respon Akashi. Ia mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke tembok dan menahan dengan tubuhnya sendiri dalam posisi yang ambigu. Kuroko tak dapat bergerak dan kesulitan mengambil nafas karena dada Akashi menekan dadanya terlalu rapat dan kuat.

Untung saja sedari tadi tak ada seorang pun tetangga yang lewat. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah Kuroko nanti. Gosip di antara para tetangga menyebar lebih cepat dari pada kobaran api di pada peristiwa kebakaran di kompleks sebelah satu bulan silam.

Agaknya Akashi melupakan sedikit niatnya untuk menjahili bibi Kuroko ketika ia menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Kuroko tak lagi memiliki jarak yang berarti.

Hormonnya memberontak kala pandangannya terperangkap dalam sorot dingin bola mata biru yang besar namun terlihat lelah.

Akashi memajukan wajah dan memiringkannya, seolah-olah siap mencium bibir Kuroko kapan saja. Pemuda lain yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah.

"Hm... wajahmu tidak memerah sama sekali? Menarik." Akashi menyeringai. "Biasanya kalau kulakukan hal ini pada seorang gadis, mereka akan berteriak kegirangan, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, mimisan, atau bahkan pingsan. Padahal tak ada niatan untuk mencium mereka sedikitpun. Tidak pernah ingin mencium siapapun kecuali Tetsuya."

Helaan nafas panjang yang hangat mengalir keluar dari hidung mungil Kuroko, menggelitik pipi Akashi yang masih betah berada dalam jarak kurang dari lima sentimeter darinya. Akashi memperhatikan wajah imut Kuroko lama. Dia ingin sekali menyentuh wajah itu dengan bibirnya dan meninggalkan jejak manis di sana, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada yang menahan pergerakannya. Mungkin malaikat pelindung Kuroko yang melakukan karena tidak ingin kesucian anak malang itu terenggut secepat ini.

"Karena aku bukan fans Akashi-_kun_, atau gadis yang menyukai Akashi-_kun_," jawab Kuroko seadanya. "Aku juga tidak mau dicium Akashi-_kun_."

"Tapi kau istriku."

Kuroko melipat dahi. "Itu pernyataan sepihak. Aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi istri Akashi-_kun_."

"Bagaimana dengan 'suami'?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau—"

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"

Perdebatan sejoli merah-biru itu harus diakhiri ketika terdengar suara teriakan dari _speaker_. Akashi mendengus dan kembali menempelkannya ke telinga seraya melepaskan Kuroko dari penjara yang dibuatnya.

"Ya, _Oba-san_?"

"A-aku melihatmu barusan di televisi bersama T-Tetsuya-_kun_..."

"Benar, mulai sekarang saya adalah keponakan ipar Anda. _Yoroshiku, ne._"

"A-Akashi-_san_... Tetsuya-_kun _mana? Aku ingin berbicara dengan keponakanku—"

Akashi menyeringai lagi, "Kenapa saya mendengar nada suara_ Oba-san_ berubah lebih lembut? _Oba-san _mau memberi Tetsuya selamat? Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan nanti."

"Tungg—"

_Pip_.

Akashi meraih sebelah tangan sang 'istri' dan menaruh _handphone _yang habis dipakainya ke dalam rengkuhan jemari nan pucat. Sepasang heterokrom merah dan emas berkilat puas.

Sementara Kuroko masih memandangi tangannya yang berisi telepon flipnya dengan bingung, tiba-tiba pemuda lain di sana menarik pergelangan tangannya, memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"_Tadaima_," seru Akashi, hendak masuk ke rumah tetapi sang empunya rumah sendiri sudah berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi.

"Ini bukan rumah Akashi-_kun_. Pulanglah, sudah malam. Orangtua Akashi-_kun _pasti sangat khawatir," ucap Kuroko, yang memang diucapkan dari dasar hatinya. Akashi mendengus.

"Rumah Tetsuya adalah rumahku juga. Karena kita adalah sepasang—"

"Tolong hentikan!" Akashi terperanjat dan harus mundur beberapa langkah kala telapak tangan Kuroko yang dingin menepuk keras kedua bahunya. Wajah di hadapannya terlampau serius. Dan marah, barangkali?

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun _ingin menikah denganku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Kepala biru menunduk sambil diam-diam tersenyum pahit. Setiap orang mudah mengatakan cinta, namun alasan dibalik seseorang mencintai orang lain itu apa?

Kuroko tak pernah percaya dengan cinta. Di dunia ini, orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya hanya ada dua: ibu dan ayah. Tetapi mereka meninggalkannya. Bagi Kuroko, cinta itu karma. Siapa saja yang mencintainya pasti akan meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ mencintaiku? Padahal kita baru bertatap muka hari ini, berbincang hari ini, berteman hari ini—tetapi mengapa Akashi-_kun _seakan-akan sudah lama mencintaiku?"

"..."

Jeda hening yang Akashi berikan membuat Kuroko tak kuasa menahan kepalanya untuk kembali tegak. Di depannya, Akashi sedang tersenyum. Senyum biasa, tidak mengandung unsur misterius, ancaman, kejahatan, maupun unsur hitam lainnya.

"Kau mau tahu? Jawabannya ada di sini, melingkari jari manisku." Akashi mengangkat sebelah telapak tangan, memperlihatkan cincin berwarna perak berukiran nama 'Tetsuya' yang sangat pas di sana. "Kau tidak ingat dengan cincin ini?"

Sontak Kuroko menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu dari mana asal cincin yang kelihatan mahal itu. Ia tak pernah merasa memiliki apalagi membelikannya untuk Akashi. Ditatapnya cincin sejenis yang melingkar di jari manisnya, yang terukirkan nama Akashi. Entah kapan anak laki-laki itu berhasil memasukannya, Kuroko tak pernah sadar. Parahnya, cincin yang bisa menimbulkan kontroversi itu sekarang terjebak di sana dan tidak dapat dikeluarkan.

"Beritahu aku," pinta Kuroko dengan agak memelas, antara putus asa dan kecapekan. Cincin Akashi membuatnya penasaran, terlebih itu menyangkut dirinya.

"Boleh," jawab Akashi santai, memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali. Sorot mata itu sedikit berbahaya. "Tapi cium dulu di sini—" ia mengusap bibir merahnya sendiri menggunakan ibu jari, "—pakai ini," dan memeletkan lidahnya keluar seperti anak kecil.

Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari yang penuh kepalsuan, Akashi memang terkenal banyak bertingkah imut—jika ditilik dari kacamata para penggemar fanatik—termasuk juga saat ini. Namun dari kacamata Kuroko, tingkah Akashi yang demikian malah membuatnya terganggu. Dan sedikit bergidik seram.

"Apa ada pilihan lain?"

Akashi mendengus kecewa, gagal mendapatkan _french kiss _secara baik-baik. Mungkin ia akan gunakan cara paksaan kapan-kapan.

"Jika kau punya tawaran bagus, kenapa tidak?"

Kuroko terlihat berpikir, cukup lama. Anak itu menyandarkan punggung kurusnya di tembok sambil menahan dahinya yang terantuk-antuk menggunakan kepalan tangan. Sepuluh menit kemudian Kuroko beranjak menghadap Akashi setelah sebelumnya menguap lebar, dan Akashi baru menyadari jika mata anak itu separuh terpejam dengan kantung hitam tipis menggantung di kelopak matanya. Apa dia sedang setengah tertidur?

"Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

"Eh?"

Apa efek orang yang ngantuk sama dengan orang yang mabuk? Baru beberapa saat tadi, Kuroko bilang tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengannya. Anak berhawa tipis itu memang menarik. Akashi sangat menyukainya.

"Sudah sewajarnya kan, Tetsuya?"

"Tapi aku punya syarat."

Pernyataan yang membuat sebelah alis sang tuan muda terangkat.

"Yang pertama, tolong ralat pernyataan Akashi-_kun _tentang pernikahan kita. Bilang ke media kalau itu semua bohong. Kedua, Akashi-_kun _harus memperlakukanku seperti memperlakukan teman Akashi-_kun _yang lain. Atau kalau perlu, tidak usah pedulikanku sama sekali—itu akan terlihat lebih normal. Ketiga, aku tidak ingin menikah sebelum kita cukup umur. Usia legal pria Jepang untuk menikah itu 18 tahun, jika Akashi-_kun_ belum tahu. Yang terakhir, jangan pakai cincin _kita _di depan umum. Sebagai antisipasi jika ada orang yang akan curiga dan membuat berita jelek tentang Akashi-_kun_."—Oh, manis sekali... Kuroko mengkhawatirkan reputasi calon suaminya ternyata.

Celotehan dari bibir mungil itu terucap dengan nada dan ritme tak beraturan, yang mana membuat Akashi harus percaya benar bahwa Kuroko mengutarakannya dari alam bawah sadar. Kalau sudah begini kasihan juga, anak itu harus ikut merasakan keletihan, dampak dari menanggung hasil perbuatan semena-menanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Akashi menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi hangat Kuroko, khawatir. "Kau nampak sangat lelah, Tetsuya."

"Setujui dulu syarat-syaratnya, Akashi-_kun_."

"Jadi Tetsuya lebih menyukai status pernikahan yang _private_? Baiklah. Tapi jika suatu saat kau memberontak, aku akan melakukan pemaksaan dan kau tidak boleh protes." Akashi menepuk kedua pipi Kuroko keras, membuat anak itu terbelalak kaget—dipaksa kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, membiasakan dengan suasana sekitar. Kalimat Akashi masih belum selesai. "Kemudian soal cincin ini, terus terang aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Lagi pula hanya cincin ini yang bisa menandakan jika aku sudah dimiliki dan memiliki seseorang."

Kuroko mengucek kedua matanya. Barusan itu ia pikir sudah terlelap di kasur kecilnya, ternyata belum? Dan barusan Akashi bilang apa?

"Jika kau ingin tahu sejak kapan dan mengapa aku mencintaimu, serta hubungannya dengan cincin ini, temukan aku besok saat jam istirahat pertama."

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kuroko yang kebingungan, menepuk kepala di hadapannya dengan pelan, dan berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan lupa janjimu, aku akan menagihnya nanti. Empat tahun lagi." Nyaris saja putra tunggal Akashi itu lepas terbahak menemukan setitik ekspresi tercengangKuroko dalam wajah ngantuknya, tapi berhasil ia tutupi dengan senyum manis—yang mana hanya Kuroko anggap sebagai halusinasi semata. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Tetsuya. Sampai jumpa besok."

Pesan terakhir Akashi sebelum dia lenyap begitu saja dari pandangan, terus terngiang di benak Kuroko.

Besok...

Besok...

_Besok_. Untuk pertama kalinya, di samping mendiang orangtuanya, ada orang lain yang menantikan kehadirannya.

Kuroko menutup pintu dan berjalan dalam keremangan menuju kamar. Ia menguap lagi, dan setetes air hangat meluncur jatuh di pipinya tanpa sadar. Rasa hangat yang muncul tak terduga di dadanya sama persis seperti rasa hangat yang ia rasakan saat orangtuanya membisikinya kata-kata lembut pengantar tidur. Dulu, di setiap malam yang hangat.

_'Tidur yang nyenyak, Tetsuya. Mimpi indah. Otou-san dan Okaa-san mencintaimu...'_

* * *

Binar mentari pagi baru mengintip setinggi 15 derajat ketika Kuroko selesai mengemas keperluan sekolahnya. Malam tadi ia tidak ingat bermimpi apa, tetapi saat terbangun ia merasakan lapang luar biasa—seolah semua masalah yang ada dalam pikirannya telah menyusut sedikit demi sedikit.

Sambil menyeduh segelas susu putih sebagai pengisi perut, anak itu menyalakan televisi.

_"__—__Akashi Seijuurou kembali menggemparkan media dengan pernyataan bahwa pernikahan tempo hari hanya keisengan belaka. Ia tidak sedang memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan siapapun dan memilih untuk mengejar nilai untuk karirnya di masa depan. Namun bagaimanakah dengan perjodohan yang diselenggarakan oleh sang ayah? Apakah sama keisengan belaka?"_

_Pip_.

"_Yokatta_..."

Kuroko menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali teguk, merapikan bajunya, meraih tas, memakai sepatu, dan beranjak dari rumah. Ia suka menyusuri jalan pagi hari yang sepi dengan udara yang masih bersih, membuatnya dapat berpikir dengan jernih... terutama soal hal semalam yang ia bicarakan dengan Akashi.

Hal itu tidak mampu ia ingat secara keseluruhan. Kuroko memiliki satu keadaan aneh di mana ia akan menceracau atau berbicara blak-blakan saat sedang mengantuk dan kelelahan berat, dan butuh waktu lama sampai berhari-hari untuk mengingatnya kembali.

Tadi malam ia melakukannya. Ia ingat membuat perjanjian dengan Akashi, dan syarat-syarat yang diajukannya. Tapi kalimat yang sebelum itu, telah dilupakannya sama sekali. Ia tidak ingat membuat syarat-syarat itu untuk apa meski otaknya dipaksa untuk mereka ulang kejadian-kejadian beberapa jam ke belakang.

"Sudahlah, toh Akashi-_kun _pasti tahu," gumam Kuroko seraya mempercepat langkah. Ia harus menemui Akashi di jam istirahat pertama nanti. Meski tak mengakui secara verbal, Kuroko merasa tidak sabar. Ingin segera bertemu Akashi.

"Kau lihat berita tadi pagi, kan? Ternyata pernikahan Akashi-_ouji _kemarin hanya bercanda! Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga hal itu!"

"Oh ya? Siapa yang kemarin menangis semalaman dan tidak mau makan seharian?"

"Tapi kasihan juga ya cowok yang dikerjai Akashi-_ouji_."

"Sepertinya dia anak Teikou juga. Aku pernah melihat cowok itu di sekolah kita, sekilas sih."

"Kyaaa... biarkan saja lah, tak ada urusannya dengan dia, yang penting kan Akashi-_ouji _sekarang _single_!"

Kuroko mengendap-endap melewati gerombolan siswi satu sekolahnya—fans fanatik Akashi, bisa diketahui dari cara memanggil mereka yang menambahkan embel-embel -_ouji _pada nama Akashi—sambil berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Ternyata meski bukan selebritis, pesona Akashi nampaknya jauh menyaingi selebritis yang sebenarnya.

Diam-diam Kuroko mengucap syukur. Apa jadinya kalau Akashi tidak menepati janji dan membiarkan ia menjadi bulan-bulanan fangirlnya yang brutal.

Di saat pintu gerbang utama disesaki oleh berderet mobil mewah dan murid-murid modis, Kuroko memilih masuk melewati pintu belakang. Ia tidak suka keramaian. Meski sebenarnya masuk lewat manapun selalu ada resikonya.

"Hei, Kuroko!"

Sebuah tangan dengan kuat mencengkeram kerah belakang kemejanya dan menariknya ke belakang sampai ia jatuh terduduk di atas tanah yang lembab. Seragamnya kotor lagi, padahal baru dua hari yang lalu ia mencucinya.

"Aku tidak bawa uang," ucap Kuroko datar, menatap pemuda bertubuh besar di hadapannya. Kepala gank anak nakal di SMP Teikou. Anak orang kaya yang suka membully dan menguras isi dompet. Ia terkenal dengan panggilan 'Gojira/Godzilla'.

"Jangan bohong kau, tikus kecil. Mana dompetmu?" Gojira menggerayangi isi tas Kuroko yang terlempar dari gendongan dan mengacak-acak isinya, mengeluarkan semua. Tapi tidak ada benda yang dicari.

Kuroko bangkit dan menatap pasrah barang-barang yang tadinya sudah ditata rapi. Bukunya kotor dan sobek, tempat pensil dan isinya berhamburan, kertas-kertas tugas berserakan...

"Karena aku sedang tak berselera denganmu, kubiarkan kau hidup hari ini. Tapi besok... awas!"

Kepergian Gojira masih diiringi dengan tatapan hambar, sebelum Kuroko berjongkok dan memunguti benda-benda miliknya. Tak ada kemarahan di sana. Sudah biasa, hal yang seperti ini sudah terlampau biasa. Kemarahannya sudah luruh bersama keadilan yang tak lagi eksis di Teikou. Tikus dari golongan bawah seperti dirinya memang pantas diinjak-injak. Selama tidak mengancam nyawa, tak apa. Tapi bukan berarti ia diam karena lemah seperti seorang putri yang mengharapkan pertolongan dari pangeran impian. Tidak, tidak. Jutru bersikap _cool _daripada menangis meminta tolong ketika di_bully _terlihat lebih keren.

Ya, kan? Masalahnya, yang akan melirik padanya selain para _bully_ itu tidak akan ada—pada titik ini Kuroko melupakan fakta bahwa ada Akashi Seijuurou yang tergila-gila padanya seperti sakit jiwa—jadi bersikap _cool _pun percuma. Nasib, memang.

Kuroko berjalan gontai ke kelas. _Mood_nya memburuk, menurun drastis gara-gara penampilannya tak lagi rapi dan tugas-tugasnya rusak. Paling-paling dihukum mengecat tembok belakang sekolah yang mengelupas. Menjelaskan yang telah terjadi pun percuma, murid kalangan _underground _akan kalah dalam hal apapun dengan murid kalangan elit.

Telinga sang surai _turquoise _berdengung mendengar jeritan kaum hawa. Mereka menyebut-nyebut '_Kiseki no Sedai_' berkali-kali seperti korban kebakaran sambil berlari ke arah halaman depan. _Kiseki no Sedai_, tentu Kuroko tahu julukan yang tersemat pada siapa saja. Sekelompok cowok yang kata gadis-gadis sangat keren, terdiri dari 5 orang berambut warna-warni anggota basket dan pemegang posisi penting dalam _Seitokai _(_Student Council Organization_). Akashi salah satu dari mereka, ketuanya malah.

"Kyaaaaa, _Kiseki no Sedai maji kakkoii_!"

Persetan dengan cowok-cowok _bishie _kurang kerjaan itu, Kuroko butuh terapi telinga.

* * *

"Hoaaam, akhirnya sampai jumpa."

"Dasar Aominecchi kerbau, bahkan perjalanan 10 menit saja sempat-sempatnya kau tidur _ssu_!"

"Aku ingin keluar sekarang juga _nodayo_. Raksasa ungu ini menghimpitku!"

"Habis rambut Mido-_chin _wangi permen karet jadi aku betah menempel pada Mido-_chin_."

"I-itu karena shampo wangi permen karet adalah _lucky item_ku hari ini, _nodayo_!"

Akashi menatap tajam pada keempat orang yang duduk di kursi belakang dengan ribut. Tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata, keempatnya menghambur dari pintu belakang, diikuti Akashi yang duduk di depan samping sopir. Teriakan _fangirls _menggema.

Kise Ryouta, salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang dan merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya model remaja _ikemen _di Jepang, tak melewatkan momen untuk tebar pesona dengan gaya cerianya, beda dengan Aomine Daiki si kulit cokelat eksotis berambut biru tua yang hanya tersenyum tipis namun sempat memaku tatapannya pada setiap _oppai _besar yang lewat—dia tipe _bad boy_.

Adalagi Midorima Shintarou, si jenius berpostur tinggi berambut hijau ber_megane _yang terlihat kalem dan sok cuek namun dalam hati berbunga-bunga bahagia memiliki banyak fans. Di sampingnya, Murasakibara Atsushi, raksasa Teikou yang pertumbuhan badannya di atas manusia normal. Si rambut ungu itu tak pernah peduli pada apapun kecuali makanan atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan.

Dan terakhir, Akashi Seijuurou, anak laki-laki dengan rona _cerise _di rambutnya yang tebal dan iris heterokrom yang elegan, pujaan hati nomor satu tak hanya di Teikou, namun gadis-gadis lain yang ada di penjuru Jepang. Sikap tenang dan mengayomi yang ada di dalam diri Akashi membuat ia mendapat peringkat _ouji_—pangeran. Karena memang seperti itulah pangeran; berwibawa, melindungi, memimpin, mengayomi, baik hati, ramah, pintar, kaya raya, dan juga tampan.

Sayangnya mereka tidak melihat dari dalam yang terdalam. _Image _'pangeran' Akashi Seijuurou itu sebagian besar cuma topeng, cuma dongeng, cuma mitos. Tanyakan saja pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Seijuurou-_kun_, _ohayou_!"

Belum sempat Akashi mengintimidasi siapa orang yang berani dengan lantang dan lancang menyapanya dengan nama pemberian, sesuatu yang basah dan licin mendarat di pipi kirinya, dan sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya.

Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain membatu. Ratusan gadis yang berkerumun mulai menjerit gila.

Akashi melirik melalui sudut matanya, tetap bersikap tenang. Ia mendorong gadis yang memeluk dan mencium pipinya secara sembrono itu sepelan yang ia bisa tahan walaupun rasanya ingin sekali mendorong gadis itu sekuat tenaga ke sumur Sadako. Akashi mengelap pipinya yang basah oleh _lipgloss _gemerlap berwarna _peach_. Harus ia akui, itu sangat menjijikan.

Di hadapannya, seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan seragam Teikou lengkap dan roknya yang sangat, sangat pendek—sampai-sampai jika angin menyibaknya sedikit saja mungkin celana dalamnya sudah kelihatan—sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Gadis itu membungkukkan badan di depan gadis-gadis fans Akashi yang sepertinya sudah siap memakannya kapan saja. "_Yoroshiku_, Tanaka Haruhi _desu_. Aku adalah tunangan dari Seijuurou-_kun_."

Empat sorot pasang mata anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _menghujami pimpinan mereka, butuh penjelasan.

Akashi hanya tersenyum setipis kertas. Jadi gadis seperti itu yang ayahnya pilih? Tipe yang agresif, seduktif, dan terlihat manja serta _glamour_. Bagaimana kalau diadu dengan calon istri pilihannya sendiri, si manis bermuka papan itu?

Pasti lucu—

—Tetsuya-_nya_, tentu saja.

* * *

bersambung/_to be continued_/つづく

* * *

Ni fic emang ga jelas banget, mau dibikin ala-ala _shoujo manga_ malah jatohnya aneh.

Ada yang marah kalo saya ngebash OC? Saya yang bikin aja nggak suka sama dia XD

Ada yang mau adegan _ecchi_ AkaKuro? _C_hapter depan ya. Tapi ntar dipublishnya, nunggu banyak yang nyumbang review XD *dihajar* ga deng...

Makasih udah baca, maaf untuk segala typo.

_Mata ne!_


End file.
